


Sleep through the Static

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't shake the worry that one day Jessica will find out just how fucked up he is. Especially when it comes to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep through the Static

Jess is underneath him, wild and writhing so pretty, hands wrapped around his shoulders as she urges him in a breathy voice against his ear. _Harder, Sam. C’mon, baby, more. Please_. When he pistons his hips hard enough to make her jolt, her voice dissolves into hitched gasps, all warm against his shoulder as her legs wrap tighter around his hips.  
  
Sam keeps pounding down, sharp, forceful punches because Jess _wants_ it. Had brought him to bed with greedy hands, spread herself naked against the covers, and asked Sam to please, _please_ fuck her.  
  
Sam can feel his muscles clenching up, thighs burning because it feels like ages since they’d started. He can’t seem to satisfy the unquenchable need that makes Jess continue to demand _more_ against Sam’s cheek in hot, undertoned moans.  
  
Just as Sam’s on the verge of giving up, sweat dripping into his eyes and shameful failure only adding to the salty sting, there are new hands on his back.  
  
He startles, heart jumped into his throat. He knows but doesn’t know before he turns around and sees his brother. Recognizes the smug, satisfied grin, recognizes by touch-memory the callused fingertips still pressed against Sam’s half-turned shoulder.  
  
“Dean?” Sam pants out like a question, and he feels like the world’s been yanked out from under him. Like the bedsheets rucked into frozen ripples are going to crack like thin ice and Sam’s going to fall straight through.  
  
“Having trouble, Sammy?” Dean asks, and that Big Brother grin spreads across his face, bringing out the smile lines around his eyes. It’s the same grin that used to drive Sam crazy, that Dean always used when he knew something Sam didn’t. Because Sam was just a kid, and Dean was 7, 12, 15, 19, and always, _always_ knew more than Sam.  
  
Dean and Jess exchange looks over Sam’s shoulder, a tacit conversation of invitation and approval, and it draws up a strange heat in his belly, sharp acid in his throat.  
  
“Need a hand, sweetheart?” Dean asks Jess, who’s pressed into the bed, Sam’s still sunk deep inside.  
  
She keeps her eyes on Dean, nodding as she pushes Sam off of her, his useless, still-hard cock spilling out as she maneuvers out from under Sam’s body.  
  
Her thighs part open, arms propped behind her so she can lean back. “Think you’re up for the job, tiger?” she asks, tongue sliding across her lips as she appraises Sam’s brother. “You look like you could give a girl one hell of a ride.”  
  
Dean doesn’t answer. Just shucks off his clothes and crawls over Sam, teeth flashing as he slides a hand up Jessica’s thigh. His fingers slip into the folds of her wet cunt, and Jess immediately throws her head back, eyes rolling back as she jerks her hips forward, riding Dean’s fingers.  
  
And of all the things Sam should do or think while his brother fingerbangs his girlfriend, the only thing that registers is fear that Jess is going to know. She’ll realize that Sam’s not as normal as he pretends, that his family is fucked up six ways from Sunday, and that Sam and Dean have long ago shoved past all normal lines of brotherhood.  
  
Their too-closeness has always been obvious, the way they’d created some hinterland of their own that made strangers uneasy when they couldn’t quite place what was off about the brothers. Sam had grown up with the feel of Dean’s hands coaxing him through the finer points of masturbation and, later, the feel of them tangled in Sam’s hair when Sam was determined to learn how to deep throat and Dean never said ‘no’. Those strong, careful hands had been the same ones to make Sam his lunches, to teach him how to ride a bike and how to steady a shotgun against his shoulder, and even now, it’s hard for Sam to compartmentalize his childhood into all the different things that Dean was to him.  
  
Dean’s got a knee pressed between Sam’s legs, and he steadies himself by grabbing onto Sam’s shoulder, pulling Sam closer. For a moment, Sam thinks Dean’s just giving him a front-row view, making sure Sam’s taking notes and learning from his big brother how to satisfy a woman. But then Dean’s mouth is against his, tongue snaking past his lips, and Sam’s too conditioned to do anything but kiss him back, grabbing onto the sides of Dean’s face because he’s missed this and he needs this, and he was stupid for thinking that time and distance would make him want Dean any less.  
  
Sam can feel the tremors of Jess’s orgasm as it travels up Dean’s arm, shaking the bed as she collapses against her elbows with high-pitched mewls. She reaches out to grab Sam’s arm, fingers bruising his skin as Dean rides out her orgasm to the last twitch, wet slickness dripping between his knuckles.  
  
Still gasping, Jessica turns to curl around Sam’s back, mouth hot on the back of his neck.  
  
“Baby, you’ve been holding out on me,” she chastises through thick breaths. “Shoulda brought Dean out to play a long time ago.” Sam wonders if he should be jealous but doesn’t really feel the green-eyed pull of it, especially not with the taste of Dean on his tongue and the feels of Jessica’s mouth on his back.  
  
Jess’s hands slide around to stroke his chest, and he shivers while her chin hooks over his shoulder so she can look down at his fully erect dick. “Mmm… still going strong there, Sam. Did it turn you on, baby? Watching your brother fingerfuck your girlfriend?” She licks Sam’s ear, and he can feel the lust punch right to his stomach as she drops her voice and adds, “Need big brother to finish you off, too?”  
  
A helpless sound jumps up Sam’s throat, rough and involuntary, and Dean grins a predator-dark smile at him while his hands start rubbing high up Sam’s thighs and hips.  
  
Licking his lips, Dean glances up at Jess and asks, “You find all of Sammy’s slutty buttons are yet? Know where to press and pull until he’s shaking and whiney and gagging for more?” Jess grins back at Dean as her hand starts stroking across Sam’s cheek, fingers teasing at the corner of his mouth. Dean slides his hand down, cupping Sam’s balls, rolling them in his palm. “Go ahead,” Dean says with a nod. “Push those fingers in our boy’s mouth, sweetheart. Get ‘em nice and wet.”  
  
Jessica’s slim fingers dip past Sam’s lips, and he closes his eyes, cheeks burning hot because he can't hide how much he's always loved this. Loves having his mouth stuffed full with fingers or cock. Loves rubbing his tongue against salty flesh and feeling his own spit dripping down his chin.  
  
When Jess pulls her fingers out of Sam's mouth with a dirty-wet swipe, Dean finally takes Sam's cock in hand and Sam arches into it with a gasp. The calluses on Dean's hand are familiar and good, and Sam’s cock is ready, leaking and wet as Dean jacks him up and down with perfect friction.  
  
Jess's spit-wet fingers travel down Sam's back, skating softly down and landing low, prodding at the entrance to Sam's ass. One slips in just past the nail and Sam lets out a low breath, bites his bottom lip between his teeth. " _Fuck_ ,” he breathes out, head lolling back. Sam can't decide which sensation to push against, everything building at once. And then Jess is pulling his head sideways, her mouth covering his as his moans slip down her throat.  
  
Dean nuzzles in soon after, mouthing around Sam’s collarbone until Jess pulls away. The minute Jess is gone, Dean dives in, tongue filling Sam while Dean's hands jack harder, twisting at the head because Dean knows how Sam likes it, had built and shaped almost of all Sam’s preferences himself.  
  
Jess’s other fingers are still running across Sam’s chest, stroking and tweaking against nipples until they harden underneath all the attention. Between the two of them, they keep Sam's mouth constantly filled. Jess slipping in as soon as Dean pulls away, Dean nipping Sam's lips when Jess moves her mouth to the back of Sam's neck.  
  
When Sam finally comes, it's with both their names on his lips, Jess's slim fingers hooked firmly inside and Dean's hands stroking him through every pulse of come.  
  
His cry is loud and wailing, and it pulls him awake suddenly, startles him upright in his bed.  
  
For a moment, he's disoriented and lost. Dean has disappeared entirely, and Jess is asleep and curled up next to his side.  
  
When it registers that he'd been dreaming, Sam lets out a long huff of air, drained and confused and disappointed.  
  
"Sam?" Jess's voice is sleep-slurred and concerned, and Sam can feel her hand against his back. Comfort and warmth radiating through her palm. "Y’okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Sam takes another deep breath, tries to steady himself back to reality. Turning, he attempts a smile, kisses her forehead, and pulls up an easy lie. "Nothing to worry about," he assures her. "Go back to sleep, baby."  
  
"Okay..." Jess already sounds halfway there, and when Sam lies back down, she snuggles against his chest, murmuring quiet, soothing sounds. As Jess's breathing starts to even out again, Sam stares at the ceiling, blinking at the static in the dark room and wondering what his brother doing right now.  
  
Sam’s cell phone is on the stand next to his bed, and Sam stares at it for a minute, debates flipping it open and texting Dean. Just typing out a simple 'hey' to break the too-long radio silence between them. He wants to do it so bad, to remind Dean that they’re still brothers, that Sam never intended to just walk out of his life forever.  
  
But he knows he won’t. He’s not even sure if Dean would answer.  
  
Sighing, Sam wraps an arm around Jess’s shoulders, pulling her closer, eyes back on the ceiling and lips on her hairline as he whispers, "Happy birthday."  
  
 But he’s not sure who that wish is meant for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated ♥


End file.
